


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Viagra

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [29]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Sex, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ficlet friday prompt: Hartwin and Viagra"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Viagra

Eggsy crept up behind Harry as the man fumbled with an armful of papers and his office door. Harry just managed to turn the knob when Eggsy covered his eyes with his hands. “Happy anniversary…” Eggsy whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry chuckled softly, “Eggsy.” He scolded playfully, turning his face and receiving a soft peck on the lips. 

“I know what I want, from you, for our anniversary…” Eggsy smiled deviously, pressing a little closer to Harry so the man could feel his erection against his thigh.

Harry blushed, “Oh! I…um…right now?” 

“Well, not _right_  now, but as soon as you get in your office, yes.” Harry hesitated, it didn’t go unnoticed by the younger man. “What is it?”

“Uh…” Harry looked around, blushing, and then slowly eased into the office. “It’s…a bit…personal for the hall, love.”

Eggsy followed and closed the door, “What’s wrong, Harry?” He asked as he watched the man moving across the room to his desk to set the papers down. “You sick or something?”

Harry was touched by the boy’s concern, “No, no…it’s nothing like that.” Harry blushed a bit, “I just…if you want that…you’ll have to wait about an hour.” He mumbled, looking back at his desktop.

Eggsy frowned, clearly confused. “Wait and hour? What for?”

Harry sighed softly, reaching down to tug open a desk drawer and very slowly pull out a package that quiet clearly said “VIAGRA” on it. Eggsy stared a long time at the package, looking slowly to Harry’s rather red face.

“Well.” 

Harry swallowed hard, “I’m sorry I didn’t mention it sooner, I just–”

Eggsy crossed the room in a few short strides to cut off Harry’s rambling with a very long, slow, kiss. His fingers wrapped into Harry’s perfect hair and pulling him close. Harry groaned softly as he felt Eggsy’s tongue curling over his, unable to help but wrap his arms around the younger man.

Eggsy ended the kiss with a soft pop, licking his lips as he smiled softly up at Harry. “Well, Harry Hart, take your pill already. I have plenty of way to fill an hour before we get to the fucking.” 


End file.
